


Kiss Me

by ladyj81



Category: Tudors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyj81/pseuds/ladyj81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could happen from a simple kiss? Au world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make profit from this.

Title: Kiss me  
Pairings: Henry VII/Koa, Arthur/Koa  
Summary: What could possibly come out of a single kiss? Au world.

 

Dogmersfield Palace, Hampshire 1501

 

                                                                                                                      ** Prologue**

 

 

He grabbed her up and kissed her forcibly on the lips. She just stood there frozen. Her eyes wide in shock. He then bit her lower lip, she gasped. He then forced his tongue in her mouth. Much to her own shame she began to respond to the Kiss. She heard the King let out a pleased grunt. So caught up in the kiss she lost track of time.

He then pulled away from her roughly. She almost moaned in protest but then remembered herself. She felt her cheeks grown extremely hot. No doubt she was as red as a tomato. She wanted so desperately to back in a corner and curl into herself. She never felt so ashamed in her life. No only did she give her first kiss to another man besides her husband, but it was to his father. Not only that much to her own shame she thoroughly enjoyed it.

Her eyes burned, but she held back the tears. She refused to show this man any kid of weakness.

Looking at the King, she watched as his chest heaved up and down. He had a wild look in his eye. She had no idea what he could possibly be thinking. Just then he turned and met her own eyes.

He studied her for a brief second, his eyes going to her swollen lips. He then glared at her, she lifted her chin in defiance which made him look even angrier.  
"Go get cleaned up you look like a harlot," he snapped harshly.

Catalina fled from him. Once it was safe she collapsed to the ground and began to weep.

She had not seen the look of guilt that came in the King's eye. He didn't mean to be harsh with her. Truth be told she was beyond beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and carry her to the bed, but then he remembered that she was his son wife.

At that very moment he hated his son. This caused him feel guilty and disgusted with himself. Not only had he betrayed his wife but also his son.

The best thing was to forget this ever happened. Right now he needed to stay as far away from the Princess as much as possible. He didn't know that next time he could be so in control.

He then reminded himself that there was not going to be a next time.

 

To be continued.


End file.
